


happy little accidents

by alfredolover119



Series: shipmas 2019 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baking, Christmas, Dragons, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21625777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: Draco just wanted to help. It wasn't his fault that the kit wasn't very specific when it came to the decorating aspect.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: shipmas 2019 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558579
Kudos: 25





	happy little accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Day three of shipmas! The prompt was, "Why do the gingerbread dragons look more like flobberworms?" 
> 
> I had a lot of fun with this one, I hope you do too. Enjoy!

Draco just wanted to help. It wasn't  _ his _ fault that the kit wasn't very specific when it came to the decorating aspect. He supposed he should have waited for Harry to come home, but Draco wasn't known for his patience. Not that he would admit that, of course.

So when the gingerbread dragons didn't exactly look like, well, dragons, it wasn't Draco's fault. In Draco's opinion, if he squinted, they looked like.. 

"Why do the gingerbread dragons look like flobberworms?" 

Draco jumped back from the table. He was so focused on the gingerbread lumps that he failed to notice Harry coming in behind him.

"I am afraid I have no idea what you are talking about, my dear husband. These are noble, fierce dragons of the highest quality. I think you are finally going blind, fully, once and for all. You should feel honored to just be in the presence of these dragons. They are quite possibly the best example of my creative ability." Draco thought it was a very smooth recovery. 

Harry kept a very serious look on his face as he approached, wrapping his arms around Draco's waist and placing his head on his shoulder. "I suppose you're right. They're done, I think. We should animate them right now."

Draco physically blanched at the mere  _ thought _ of these becoming active. They did look a bit like flobberworms, not that he would ever admit it. Would they behave as flobberworms? Or would they still act like dragons? Draco decided he did not want to find out.

"You are very funny, Harry! And while I do agree that these are good enough to be animated, we agreed to do these together! I am quite the artist in my- well, everyone's opinion, but it simply wouldn't be fair to you not to get to do anything! I know how much you love.. gingerbread dragons." Yet another smooth recovery, Draco thought. Harry would never suspect a thing. 

Harry snorted. "Of course, I was just hesitant to change anything about these..  _ marvelous _ creatures. I now have your gingerbread blessing."

With that, they(Harry) began shaping the dragons and coloring them and… Wow. Before Draco knew it, Harry had made a miniature Hungarian Horntail, a Welsh Greenback, and  _ Puff the Magic Dragon _ , whatever that is. Draco didn't believe it looked very  _ magic _ . Harry assured him it was a funny muggle thing. 

"I suppose they look almost as good as mine did," Draco sniffed. They were standing next to each other, one arm around the others' waist. Harry shook his head.

"I could never achieve such great artistry as you, Draco. That's why I married you, actually. I said in my head, 'I bet he'd be good at making gingerbread dragons,' and here we are. I was right," Harry said before placing a chaste kiss on Draco's cheek.

"Now, now. Flattery will get you nowhere, dear. Animate them?" Draco actually loved the flattery, but Harry probably would have made fun of him if he had said that. 

Harry took out his wand and twirled it a bit, three times for each dragon respectively. The Hungarian Horntail stretched itself for a moment before soaring into the air, flying around the table. The Welsh Greenback began pacing around the table. Puff rolled over and Harry obligingly scratched its stomach. 

"They need names," Harry said. The Horntail was now perched on Draco's shoulder. Draco scratched his head, which he seemed to enjoy as much as a cat would.

"Well that's simple. Horny, Greeny, and Puff." Draco said with a very serious look upon his face. 

Harry appeared to have lost his composure. He spluttered, "Horny?"

"Not currently, but thank you for the offer." They made eye contact and before either of them knew what was happening, they were both on the verge of tears from laughing so hard.

"Harry?" Draco asked once they were both calm.

"No, I'm not horny right now either." Draco sighed and shook his head. Harry grinned cheekily at him.

Draco sidled up to Harry and wrapped his arms around the back of his neck. Harry's hands sat on Draco's hips. "I love you," Draco said, kissing Harry.

Harry pulled back after a bit. "More than words can describe." 

In that moment, it didn't matter to Draco if he couldn't make dragons, it didn't matter if a dragon was currently leaving chocolate chip droppings on his shoulder. He had everything he needed in his arms.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed, make sure to keep an eye on my page for the rest of the month.
> 
> Check me out on tumblr, whatsshakingbanana


End file.
